narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taruto Uchiha
Appearance He has medium sized black hair, with spikes going downward. He also has a white headband around his head. His appears blue only due to the blue contacts he's wearing. He wears a white shirt with his collars up. He also has a black undershirt. He wears black pants, black ninja shoes and black gloves. Personality He may not seem like it due to his fake identity, but he is a caring guy. He respects his comrades and would protect them to the very end. He uses a puppet army only because he does not want his comrades to enter meaningless battles and risk getting hurt. He does not like to kill his enemies, but if he sees he has no other option, then he will do so regrettably. He always wanted a family, but he doesn't have one because the PS organization will only endanger them. Background He grew up in an orphanage. His parents both died while on a mission to assassinate a criminal. He disliked the orphanage because he did nothing there but do the same thing every single day: Study, do school work, shower, eat, sleep. That's the only thing he did every day. However, after a while, he just left the orphanage at age 15. At age 15, Taruto looked for a trainer to teach him the ways of the ninja. After many attempts at asking different ninja, he finally found a teacher of his own. His name was Ichiko. Ichiko organized the PS organization and was the leader of it, though it was very small at that time. Ichiko spoke about his goal in the PS organization, and as time passed, Taruto began to become more attached to him. Unfortunately, it was only three years later when Ichiko was killed. Final Mission: Old friends and a New Beginning. At age 18, after his sensei was killed, Taruto took over the organization. Everyone in the organization at that time was either killed, arrested, or left. Taruto had no one to follow him. So, he decided to search for members of his own, and found a general for the organization. This general created a laboratory that created a never ending army of robot ninja. Taruto used the laboratory for his own purposes. At age 25, the organization experienced a war between rogue ninja and PS. The rogue ninja destroyed many robots and ultimately destroyed the laboratory. The general who created the laboratory was killed in the process. Rogue ninja also blew up the main headquarters of PS where Taruto was staying, and many people thought that was the end of the PS for good. Three years later, after the PS Organization was officially determined to be lost forever, Taruto, who was hiding in a secret hideout, changed his identity to Helio. During the next two years, Helio found four new generals and created the laboratory once again. Origins HE IS NOT A TRUE UCHIHA! He was made by his so called parents in a laboratory. After the massacre of the Uchiha, a crazy scientist who worked for the parents of Taruto's "Parents" was able to find fresh Sharingan eyes. This crazy scientist also collected body parts from different massacre sights. After a long time, the crazy scientist was executed but the body parts and Sharingan eyes were still hidden. Taruto's parents discovered the body parents and started building their very own humans. It was then when they decided to sacrifice their real son and daughter, an Uzumaki and all of their relatives, to complete a forbidden jutsu that the crazy scientist discovered and wrote in his records before he died. With many sacrifices, a real artificial human was made. But with a price, that he would begin his life like any other human, as a baby and that the parents would soon die. He was named Uchiha due to the Sharingan he was given. Abilities Ninjutsu He knows a variety of jutsus. Specializing in fire, wind and water, Taruto is an opponent not to be taken lightly. He would also mainly use his Mangekyo Sharingan, puppet army, and jutsus during a battle, making it seem that he is an unstoppable foe. However, he did not simply become specialized in fire, wind and water. He went through enormous amounts of training. Originally, his main nature was fire, being Uchiha and all. He did have wind and water chakra hidden somewhere within him though. In fact he had great chakra control, and still does, that controlling fire was a very simple task. He even began learning different fire jutsus and was able to remarkably conduct them easily. But he wanted more, he did not just want to learn fire,. He wanted to go above and beyond, so he then focused his attention in water jutsus. This was a completely different situation for Taruto. Where as he was easily able to master fire, mastering water was very difficult. Every time he attempted to use water, only fire would come out. So, he decided to get help from friends of Ichiko that new all about water chakra. They made Taruto undergo tons of water training, pushing him until he can get a drop of water to come out. Eventually, after a long three months, he finally accomplished that one simple task. So, they moved on to the next step, specializing in water chakra control. This was a far more difficult training, taking him six months to complete. Finally, after specializing in both water and fire jutsus, Taruto still wanted more. He moved on to his final chakra control training, wind. After going through the difficult water training, Taruto became faster at controlling wind jutsus. What took 3 months to get a drop of water to come out, only took one month for a small blast of wind. And finally, what took 6 months to specialize in water, took only three months to specialize in wind. From that moment onwards, Taruto kept improving each of his three chakra types. Taijutsu His taijutsu is fairly weak. He never wanted to practice taijutsu that much. This is why he focuses on only increasing the strength of his jutsu. Unfortunately, this gives him a slight disadvantage during hand to hand combat. He is very quick, quite agile, very flexible, and has good reflexes. He also has a huge supply of stamina. He also uses his puppet army to make up for his weak physical strength. Also, before he uses any Taijutsu technique or before he attacks with Taijutsu, he increases his strength with Chakra Enhanced Strength. Genjutsu He knows a variety of Genjutsu that took him many months to master. Because he has the Shadings, learning different Demonic Illusion techniques made it easier but still required a lot of practice. Impenetrable Skin This is a strange side effect of the human transmutation. No simple Kunai or Shuriken or sword can penetrate his skin unless enhanced by Chakra to give it the most highest amount of sharpness possible. Justus and Taijutsu can still affect him though. Whenever he wants, he can also change his skin to a type that is not impenetrable. Story http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Taruto_vs._Ikido http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha%27s_Clash:_A_Senior%27s_Lesson, Rebirth of Danny